Collage Life
by Curry.Vibe2k
Summary: This is a fanfic about how mike gets transfered to a new school and a new life, what happens you say, read and find out. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A New Place

**A/N**

**Welcome to my first fanfic, reviews are welcomed. I'm sorry if I'm not very detailed, I'm still learning. Don't want to take too long so enjoy the story.**

**Mike's POV**

Well first day of collage, I should be easy enough I mean at least I get to share a dorm with the all-star running back Foxy, I heard he was a cool guy to chill with. Mike had thought to himself. He walks up to a seemingly front office area, when he opens the door he sees a rather nice looking lady with blond hair and blue brown eyes little did he know she is in his one of his classes.

"Where might I find the principle?" mike asks with nervousness, the lady looks up and says, "Go all the way down and to the left will be Mr. Fazbears office." "Okay, thank you." When Mike gets to his office he knocks on the door and a faint come in is heard, when mike walks in he surprised at what he sees it's much more looking like a dorm than an office.

Mike then states "I'm looking for Mister Fazbear." He looks in awe as a taller and rather scrawny African-American walks right out and states "I'm the one out looking for, son"

"I was told to report to you about being a new student; I mean it's almost the end of the quarter but I just transfer from FSU to here to be closer to family." Mike says." Yeah, I know what you mean, so what might your name be."Mr. Fazbear says

"My name is Sean Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike or Mikey."

"Okay, do you know who your roommate is for the rest of the year, if so can you tell me so I can call him down, he'll show you around and your excused from class today as well as him" Mr. Fazbear states with a very firm tone.

"Umm… I think his name is Foxy or something like that, but I'm not entirely sure." Mike said, he was acting like he didn't know to so he doesn't seem so suspicious, because that would be weird if that happened.

"Okay you can go wait in the lobby until I call him down so he can show you around, and be sure to tell him that he is excused for the rest of the day." Mr. fazbear seemed to have a little bit of a little bit of nervousness in his voice, but, he calls Foxy down. The then ponders what might happen, I mean a human getting accepted into this school, and him and an animatronic sharing a dorm that's going to be interesting. Mr. Fazbear ponders to himself.

**A/N**

**Review on how you guys liked it or if you didn't like it tell me why. Please stay patient with me though this is my first fanfict ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Sorry about not updating the story I had a cracked rib and cracked thumb from a football injury. Never the less here's chapter 2 p.s. I don't feel like typing in a perfect pirate accent and he only uses it if he wants to.**

Mike was sitting in the lobby having some small talk with the lady behind the front desk when a rather tall and skinny but still muscular animatronic walked in, Mike was guessing him to be about 6'7". Then the red furred fox ask the lady at the front desk. "So, what might be the reason I be called down here?" mike noted the fox seemed nervous, for what though? Mike thought to himself, could he be a trouble maker, surly not he's on the football team, whatever. Mike just brushed it off.

Foxy's Pov;

"Mr. Fazbear has called you down to show around a new student." The lady announced "Okay, so where might I find the new lad." Accidently slipping so the accent in there. "He's right behind you." The lady replied.

Foxy walks over to the new kid and asks "So what might be your name?" "Mike is my name, and you might be?" "Foxy, that's who, Foxy T. Pirate to be exact, c'mon I'll show you around and where everything is, maybe introduce ye to of me friends." Accidently slipping the accent, "Okay, before we go you and I am excused from class all day. "Mike said "Okay let's go then" foxy was cut off my Mike sating. "You can call be Mikey." Mike could tell foxy looked confused and Mike just decided to drop it.

~Time skip

"So here is the dorm where we will be staying and before me go in I just want to say my girlfriend Chica is in there so please don't act like you know nothing."

"Okay Foxy, I understand." Foxy then pulled out some keys and stated. "If you ever leave the dorm the door automatically locks, so ALWAYS have a key with you." When Foxy Unlocks the dorm Mike is surprised at what is there versus what isn't there. Mike being playful person he is sarcastically said. "Foxy, you didn't tell me you were living the sweet life with Zak and Cody." Mike thought that Chica must be pretty playful herself because she chuckled at the joke.

"Foxy, you didn't tell me that we had the new kid in the dorm." Chica said, "Neither did I." foxy said Mike being the way he is interrupted by saying, "I'm Mike but, you can call me Mikey and Foxy here was called down to show me around because it was either with you guys or with purple guy and pink guy, I did hear one of them was mean though."

"Yeah, Pink Guy." Foxy and Chica stated at the same moment in time. "Listen Mikey, I've been in me fair share of fight not only at this school but, also UCF, DO NOT get in a fight with Pink guy." "Yeah, he kicked Freddy's ass after Freddy defended bonnie." Chica chimed in. Foxy looked as if he had just seen what would happen if he and Pink guy got in a fight but was snapped out of it by Chica sating, " I know if Pink guy even hit on me, Foxy would kick his ass."

Mike stated "I think imma go and find something to do, you two better behave." "Okay mike stay safe" Chica chirped as Foxy Pinched her behind, as Mike walked out of the room he heard a faint very rhetorical question "did Foxy give Chica a booboo?" Foxy said in third person Mike just rolled his eyes and slightly chuckled at the two.

**A/N**

**If you listen closely you can hear all the fangle supporters logging off, nah just kidding but what will happen in the future will Mike get beat up? How will Chica feel about Mike? It will all be answered right now so stop reading if you dot want spoilers… I bet your still reading if you are guess what there will be no spoilers dip-nut.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is mostly in Mike's point of view but there might be other POV's later in the chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have some really good ideas for the story, so don't worry the story will not ends soon.**

Mike was wondering the halls of campus when he had a question he pondered to himself, "I wonder if they have a football program? If they do is it integrated because I haven't seen many humans here, if they are intergraded that must hurt if your human." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by him walking straight into a tall wolf like animatronic; he seemed about Foxy's height but a bit bigger around.

Mike was Quick to apologize, "Sorry man I wasn't paying any attention."

The animatronic turns around and to mikes surprise holds out a hand to help the Mike up and states, "It is cool man, I sometimes do the same thing."

Mike figures if he is going to talk to anyone about football it should be a coach, Mike being Mike he asked the wolf if he knew where Mike would be able to find the coaches for the football team.

The wolf let out a smile and said the coach could be found at the football stadiums office. Mike didn't question the wolf and just walked started walking over to the stadium. Less than ten yards away from the wolf he bumps into who at first he thinks is the hated pink guy but in reality its only purple guy. Mike instantly takes off in a sprint down the long corridor to try to run away from the "pink" guy. When Mike thinks he is far enough away from purple guy he turns to see he is not being chased and let out a sigh in relief then states to himself.

"Thank god that I got away from pink guy." He is then surprised by a voice behind him that states, "I'm right here smart one that's my brother you ran from." Mike gets up ad takes off in another mad dash to get away from real pink guy he does successfully do it too.

Mike walks over to the stadium to try to find the head coach of the football team which took him almost 15 minutes to find the office. When he walks in he sees a vixen and mike then states "So, where might I find the coach for the football team?"

The vixen looks up and says, "He's out right now he will be here in probably like 10-15 minutes, why you're human and no human has ever made the team here at The Breeze." "Okay, I got time to kill." Mike said trying to start a conversation.

"OH MY GOD, that happens to me all the time, that's why I came here to work as a student helper and plus I get to watch the football players practice. Oh and my name is Mangle by the way." Mike was interested in this so called "student job" so he asked what he thought was the stupidest question in history

"So how does a student get a student job?" Mike felt beyond stupid for asking that question "Well… Honestly all I did was walk up to the main office and ask Suzanne how she got her job as a helper in the front office and she said she just talked to whoever was in charge of that department." The vixen seems smart Mike thought to himself, I wonder why Foxy isn't dating her, she seems so nice and I think she's cuter than Chica too, I wonder.

~Time skip

The head coach, coach Cross, walks in and sees mike and whispers to Mangle, "Mangle why there is a human here." Mangle whispers back. "He has a few questions about the football team." Coach Cross looks back at Mike and says, "So why might you be down here and what's your name?"

Mike speaks with confidence he says "I'm Sean, Sean Schmidt, but you can call me Mike sir." "Nice to meet you Mike, so what are these questions I've been told about?"

"Well sir, I wanted to know if there are two separate teams for football or is it was one big team. And my other questions are, if I do make the team what's my likely hood of playing? And when does the season start?" Mike was always a very curious not like the cat though, always had to know everything. "Well… To come clean the team is hard to make, even if you're an animatronic… uh… the season starts in about four or five weeks practice starts in one to two weeks tryouts are in 3 days I know a lot of my all-stars are coming back like Foxy, Jase, T.J., C.J., umm… oh yeah that Oregon kid Charles Nelson he's supposedly coming to tryout… I think that's the all of the all-starts that are coming back but there might be others but a lot of my players are returning players, but, if you do make the team you probably won't see much field time except for in practice because the animatronics don't get hurt nearly as easy as humans. So sorry to burst your bubble but that's the truth nothing but the truth and the whole truth."

"It's okay that's what I like id truthfulness. I'm still going to try out anyway if I make it or not or if I'm only in the practice squad." Mike said as he started out the office."

~Time skip

Mike walks into the dorm to see foxy playing Madden notices Chica is sleeping on Foxy's bed, Mike also notes that the score is Cowboys 31 to Seahawks 35 with forty seconds left in the game Foxy's ball. Foxy bombs a pass to the number 88 Dez Bryant for a game winning touchdown the score now is 40 to 35 only 40 because foxy made a two point conversion. Foxy was very happy so wrapped up in the game he didn't notice Mikey standing right behind him watching foxy play. When the game ends foxy does a little celebration dance which is when he notices Mikey standing there and then Foxy immediately asks Mike. "So, How long was ye stan' ther'?"

Mike just says. "Long enough to watch you win the football game, and bro is that the Xbox 360, don't you want the one or the 4." "Not really Mikey, ta' both meant fo' entertainment like movies n' shit like dat."

**A/N**

Thank you for reading the story so far I made this chapter longer because I felt it would be necessary. Disclaimer I DO NOT own Dallas cowboys, Seattle Seahawks, Oregon collage, FnaF 1, 2 or, 3. I only own my OC's Like Jase, T.J., C.J. umm that's about it though.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry, I would have been typing but football has been in my way, we are going to be in the champion chip game so that's why I'm very busy I have football practice n' stuff but that's no important right now, any way enjoy the chapter.**

**POV 3****rd**** person**

After a very long almost argument over which is better the one or the 4 Mike and Foxy just decide to drop it and then Mike asks a question that surprises Foxy.

"Hey Foxy, when I was walking around campus I walked to the football stadium and I was wondering if any human has ever made the football team?"

Foxy was quick to reply "Mikey, you're a funny lad; no human ever has mad the football team, ever."

Mike then became a little hostile. "Well fuck that shit! Imma become the first. I don't even care if I get any playing time, its bullshit that no human has ever made the team!"

Foxy to mikes surprise was very calm and just stated. "Good luck then lad, and keep your voice level low, my love is sleeping." However, it was too late Chica had woken up.

**POV Chica**

I woke up to Mike almost screaming at Foxy, when someone yells at my love I immediately get hostile to whoever doing it and it was unfortunate but, it happened to be Mike who was yelling.

I got right up into Mikes face and said very calmly but still imitating enough to where I could scare him "Listen, even though it's your first week I'll treat you like anyone else who yells at Foxy, chapeiche." Mike just nodded his head. That's when foxy stepped in and said, "Well I think that what happened should be explained to Chica because she doesn't know what happened but, Mike you seriously don't want to fuck with me. Now you get Chica's bed tonight that's it though."

Mike just stood there with an almost terrified look in his eyes and just walked off which left me and Foxy, Foxy leant over as if he was going to kiss me but, I told him "No, bad Foxy." He then just stared at me with his yellow-orange eyes which then for some odd reason turned to teal blue color.

"What's happening with your eyes Foxy?" "What is going on with my eyes, umm… there staring at you."

I say almost worriedly "There teal not there normal color." "What? You're kidding right!" I noted that Foxy was worried about this as if this has ever happened I heard him state "Chica Please take a picture. I pull my phone and snap a quick picture and then I immediately show it to him. He just grabs my phone powers it all the way down and what happened next surprised me he put it in his pocket and began to start… crying? I slowly yet carefully walked up to him, I have my moments where I feel like I'm useless and right now I'm feeling that so I do the unthinkable I try to tap into Foxy's emotions by asking one simple question two simple words. "What's wrong?"

He looks me in the eyes and says something I would never hear come out of his mouth. "Me parents, they always wanted a child with blue eyes, not orange, even though they loved me dearly I was always out casted by my brother who did have blue eyes and was in choir, and my sister who was in dance. I still managed to play football though. My parents despised the sport, I couldn't ask them to play for it so what I did was I managed to learn what color to change my mood I'm in. The thing is they didn't care anyway I still had to go to my last resort I ended up robbing and stealing and I only got away with it because I could change my eye color. When my parents found out they immediately broke down and cried, the next week they killed themselves my father by hanging my mother by cutting her wrist, both within 3 hours of each other. I was able to go to my team mom's home where I lived with the quarter back of your team, but my brother and sister weren't so lucky they got sent to a foster care place never seen them since."

"Foxy… I… I never knew." I just started to cry right into Foxy's fur he just cried right onto me. "I'm so sorry… I really am lass." That's all I heard from him for the next 20-30 minutes until we just decided to go cuddle in bed until we dozed off.

**Foxy's POV**

After Chica went to bed, I got up and just decided I needed to run so what I did was I slowly crept out of bed gabbed my phone my keys walked to the stadium when I got there I pulled out my phone and open to see it was only 10 till midnight I set my phone down and my keys next to my phone in the front office but before I could leave Coach Lynn the defensive line coach simply asked

"Hey Foxy, whatchu doin man, you should be at yo dorm sleep." I simply answered, "I'm here to run for a bit." "Okay, Okay don't be too long doh, aight."

"Okay Coach, when are tryouts just wondering?" "They are in 'bout in tomorrow, hehe, don't want my all-star to be tried for tryouts." "Okay. Thank you coach see you tomorrow."

I then just walked out of the office and realized I still had Chica's phone in my pocket so I pull it out and press and hold until I see the apple logo pop up on screen. Me being the sneaky fox that I am know her password and then I get in her phone first thing in do is erase the picture of my eyes, then I move to her kik. I am Amazed at what I see. I see almost half the football team some of her "girl friends" and then I see the thing that pisses me off. I see Charles Nelson's kik. I then get so hype I start to run and I act like I'm chasing him. Ii ended up doing almost 13 laps and I was out there until one fourteen in the morning ( I did the math it works.) i decided to call it a day or night rather and walk back to the dorm when I walk in I see mike standing at the fridge just staring into it. I whisper right in his ear.

"Mikey." He slowly turns around and says "oooh… Foxy you dick bag."

**A/N **

**What did you guys think and honestly between you and me I cried writing this chapter. I think it was so sad don't worry though next chapter will be a lot happier of one. I have a question did I do a good job with the pov's and I did kinda borrow the eye change color from someone and Disclaimer: I do not own apple inc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I'm doing two chapters back to back. Don't get used to it anyway this will be a happy chapter because the last one was a little depressing, to me anyway.**

Mike's POV

I woke up early for me anyway, I look over and see that Foxy is gone as well as Chica. I notice a not that read Morning Mike. "We are at the football stadium for tryouts they start at 10 sharp, need anything call me. 386-555-2368 from, Foxy." I look at the clock and realize that it's only 7:37; I quickly then realizes how little time that there is considering it took me almost 45 minutes to walk there last time. I just decide to get ready, it takes me a full 30 minutes to get ready, when mikes looks at the clock again its eight-o-seven, I start to spaz because, it will probably take me at least thirty to forty minutes to get to the stadium.

Just when I get my keys my phone and about to walk out of the dorm I get a call from a number and I recognize the number as Foxy's, I answer with a quick.

"Yellow?" "Hey, Mikey boy just makin' sure you still comin' to tryouts for football." I say very almost impatiently. "Of course Foxy, I'm leaving now."

"Okay mate, umm meeting the coaches in about thirty minutes of so. Alright Fat-bear I'm coming. Alright listen mate I have to get goin'." "wait…"

Damn, I wonder who that guy was Foxy was talking to in the back ground. Whoever it was he sounded like he was one of Foxy's friends. "Oh how I wish I had friends here at the Breeze." I thought, I then realized I was almost halfway to the stadium, wow at this rate I might actually make it on time. I then seemed to be walking next to a wolf like animatronic that I bumped into on the day I met Mangle. I wimp like say "Hi." He looks down at me and just a few simple words come out his mouth. He said it so confidently. "What's up, bro." I ask the one question I thought I would never ask him. "So, what position are you trying out for?" He just says, "I'm looking for possibly being the QB again… Hey aren't you Mike, Mike Schmidt?" "Yes I am, why and how did you know my name?" "Well, Foxy he told me how you're going to make the football team."

"Yeah, I'm going to try yo make the team, how do you know Foxy?" "HAHA, me and Foxy have been on the same football team since tiny mite." "Anyway I'll see you later" I didn't even notice that we had arrived at the stadium. We part I look at the field I see foxy with a group on animatronics I call out to him and he signals me over to him. When I get there he rambling about some kid named Charles nelson who supposedly is taking his spot all I know is that a bobcat like animatronic looks at me and says.

"So, are you Mike, the one whose goanna make the football team?" I shouldn't have answered that the way I did. I said. "Yeah and if you got a problem you can go suck one." "Oh yeah human, da fuck you goanna do then!" Foxy then raises his voice and says "C.J. shut the fuck up! MIKE shut the fuck up!" we just nodded knowing that we would be over powered by Foxy. We heard a whistle and a voice calling out. "All Athletes please come here." It seemed about thirty or forty kids where there. "Okay for those who don't know I'm Coach Cross I'm the head coach for the Breeze Sandcrabs to my right I have Coach Lynn he's the Defensive and Offensive line coach to my left we have Coach Lewis he's our Receivers and back's for Offense next to him is Coach Anton he's our Defensive backs coach like line backers, cornerbacks, and safeties. So go where ever it is that you're going quarter backs come with me."

After what seemed like four of five hours we finally wrapped up tryouts. "Alright guys who ever makes it makes who ever doesn't, doesn't. We will have who made it and who didn't posted in the office by tomorrow." I was looking for foxy when I noticed him with the QB, the tight end and C.J. as well as a line men, I walked over and asked what he was doing he said that he was going out for the night and he may be out for a while and that I'll be by myself. I just agreed and went back to the dorm.

**FOXY'S POV**

I was planning on going out to the bar for a bit with Freddy, Jase, T.J., and C.J., when we got into Freddy's car my favorite song came on, of course Freddy bring Freddy he smirks "A pirate toon for Foxy." "Shut up Fatbear." Jase just then says why you don't like Black Pearl any more Foxy?" everyone even me laughed at the joke. There was just silence for a minute until C.J. broke it by asking. "Why was Mike trying out for the team? Even if he makes it he won't see much playing time." Everyone just murmurs at the comment and I was first to say. "Well he wanted to prove he could make the team as a human, he did do better than you though." Every one kinda chuckled and then the murmurs began again.

Time Skip (cuaze I'm lazy)

I walk in the dorm quietly Mike is passed out on the couch Chica's sleeping in my bed so I just plop down onto Chica's bed and fall asleep.

I'm in my bed I wake up and I walk downstairs of my rundown home to see my mom making pancakes and my dad hugging my mom I say good morning to everyone. I get good Morin's back except from my younger brother Austin he never was the social type but he's in choir or some odd reason I really do wonder about him sometimes. My sister just looks at me with her aqua blue eyes her only being a couple months younger she respects me unlike my parents who show almost no respect I decide to sit next to her she seems extremely happy today I ask her "What's up sis, you seem happy." She just looks at me and whispers in my ear "Foxy I know you've been playing football and I get to come to your game today." I was quick to reply "Why? I thought you hate football just like mom and pop." "No, I love it." Our mom intervenes "Loves what Scelena my dear?" "Soccer, Duh." "Oh okay." After I was done with dinner I asked if I could go outside for the day my mom contemplated for a bit the said "sure, I don't see why not." Scelena then asked if she could tag a long seeing this brother/sister "bonding" moment as my mom called it she said yes almost immediately as we left I changed my eye color from orange to a very light shade of grey almost a flintish type color. My sister noticed this and exclaimed. "Wow Foxy, how did you do that?" I didn't know so I just replied with a shoulder shrug. She got so excited and we had small talk until we reached team mom miller's house at which point we had to get in and go if we wanted to be there on time when we got there we had to really get ready because we were behind schedule. So we did warm-ups we checked in and then we went straight to playing football last game on the season we had won four of our five games played so we knew we were going to win. By the end of the first half we were tie 14-14 but then in the second half we then just became beast mode and held them to only 1 field goal while we scored 27 points on them so the final score ended up being 42-17when we got home my sister was so happy we won she was almost bouncing off the walls then the next week we were playing them in playoffs round one

Time Skip

When we out to the field we were expecting the same team from last week but they had got hard they were killing us by the end of the half 23-6in the second half we got harder we made it hard going for them we ended up winning 41-35 we made it to round two of playoffs we were to face the only team that has played us this year Jacksonville Spartans they were 6-0 with only 10 points scored against them we were 5-1 with 39 points against us but we would see who would win next week and if we won next week we would also play round three playoffs the same day.

Time skip

We showed up spirits high ready to play we got onto the field we both had trouble moving the ball against each other by the end on the first though it was 7-0 we were winning then in the second they had gotten 10 on us and in the final 10 seconds Jase bombs a pass to me for a game winning touchdown we won 14-10 so later on at about 3 in the afternoon we played the Campbell Eagles we squashed them 33-10 then before we knew it was super bowl week us versus Tampa Pride in the first half we were winning 13-6in the second half we beat them 16-12 it was one of the happiest days of my life. Wining our first ever super bowl on the peewee team when I got home my sister accidentally asked how was the game Foxy at that point my mom and dad came into the room so I decided to be honest we won the super bowl 16-12 and then I told my parents on how that I had to be stealing and robing people to paying for football and then my parents both committed suicide…

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and I look around to see Chica making something on the stove and Mikey reading a magazine. I think to myself oh thank god it was only just a dream.

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter by far this is the longest chapter I have ever written containing almost two thousand words and I had a good time writing this chapter about how there was only two povs and the fact that I wrote something that was very entertaining in my opinion. Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Sandcrabs that belongs to seabreaze high school. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Hey guys me Adam with some quick details on why I haven't been updated. I'm just and still trying to get over a writer's block I've just been really down in the dumps and shit like that so I hope you all can forgive me. For more information subscribe to my YouTube; Charged Flame, also I'm listening music so my typing will be affected. **

**POV Foxy **

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and I look around to see Chica making something on the stove and Mikey reading a magazine. I think to myself oh thank god it was only just a dream. I slowly lift my-self out of bed, I just slowly walk to my bathroom to take a shower when I get there I look in the mirror to see that I have a huge scratch down my pectoral region to my abdominal region it looks like it should be gushing blood but it is not I just then take of my p.j. bottoms and my boxers and take a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I saw I still had the cut or at least that's what I wanted it to be, I then not quite yelled but raised my voice "Chica, can ye come her' please." "Okay, in a minute."

"Could you like come here now!" "Oke, I'm coming" when Chica walked in she just covered her mouth and said "FOXY! Oh my god, are you okay." "Yeah, I'm okay, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing thing because I can't fell this cut."

Chica and I were walking back to the kitchen I had a Pink Floyd tank top and a pair of jean shorts on; I had my Collage of the Breeze slippers on which were baby blue and fire truck red I was planning on wearing my Jordan Mellow M11's once school started but I still had about 30 minutes to get ready I ask "So Chica what were you cooking not too long ago?"

"It's just pancakes you want one?" "No I'm fine but did you the Homework for Mr. Pat?"

"Foxy do you want to be in collage forever because if you can't pass algebra I don't what I would do to you. Hey Foxy I need to talk to you in private though, okay." "Okay Chica what do want to talk about?"

"I'm kind of getting sick of Mike he's becoming really aggravating to me and he thinks he's so cool because he made the football team, so can you do me a little favor and ask him to….. Leave?" "Chica… you're really going to make me choose on whom I want here?" "Yes Foxy I am." I felt my eyes turn a blood red with slight flame particles coming out the sides I can tell I scared Chica because she ran out of our area of the dorm crying. I felt bad considering I just made my girlfriend cry, however she was angering me by having me do something that I don't want to do, I just couldn't wait until; next practice then games start I then just decided to pull out my phone and text the gang who consisted of Freddy, Jase, T.J., C.J., Balloon Boy, Dain and DeMarcus and Texted them "hey you all want to meet up before school in the court yard." I got a text back almost immediately from DeMarcus and Jase at the same time that said "sure" and a minute or two later I would get a yes from, BB, C.J., T.J. and a no from Fatbear which is a bit aggravating I really don't know why I hang around him anymore that when I hang around him.

**POV Chica**

"I'm kind of getting sick of Mike he's becoming really aggravating to me and he thinks he's so cool because he made the football team, so can you do me a little favor and ask him to….. Leave?" "Chica… you're really going to make me choose on whom I want here?" "Yes Foxy I am." I saw Foxy's felt my eyes turn a blood red with slight flame particles coming out the sides I was horrified I was so scared that I ran out of our area of the dorm crying because I didn't want him to hurt me even though I know he wouldn't I was still very scared I just texted Bonnie, Gayle, Terry and AnoQua (a-no-qu-a) and texted them "hey Girls can I meet you guys in the court yard they all texted back sure as I was walking I noticed one of our teams receiver's I think his name was Dian or something like that I decided to ask

"Hey Dain, what are you doing out here?" "Oh hey Chica I could ask the same question." "Girls and I are meeting in the court yard." Oh okay cool, umm, that's funny because I'm meeting the guys out at the courtyard. Hehe. ki-." "WHAT?! THIS IS BULLSHIT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM TODAY!" "Okay Chica calm down I'm sure we can go elsewhere." "Okay. Thank you Dain." "It's okay Chica." I never really liked Dain but now I'm starting wait am I? am I starting to develop feeling for him, no, even though Foxy is a pain in the ass I still love him. I'm just so confused on what I should do I mean I love foxy but foxy is acting like mikes guardian angel.

**POV Foxy**

"I mean I love Chica she's just being such a bitch. I don't know what im going to do I mean I could just give us awhile to try to get things sorted out but I really don't want to risk it." Freddy was quick to reply on my sate meant by saying "well foxy we all know you could do better than Chica and because of what happened in 07 with the school system you could get Chica out of your dorm and the new girl in to your dorm just with the snap of your fingers." "Really Freddy, I mean I understand you're a total ass sometimes but seriously." T.J. just said how about you walk over to Chica or the next time you see her just tell her you want to take a break for a while." "That's bot a half bad idea you got there." C.J. very excitedly said go do it then then pulls out his phone and says sorry I got a text from someone and then I turn and see that Chica is storming over to me I could tell someone was taking video I slowly started walking toward the chicken and said before she said anything "Chica, be quiet. Now Chica I was thinking that we should take a break from each other for a bit and after that if we can't make things work we'll have to move on to other people. In the meantime I would see someone else and to see how it goes."

I then just turn to walk off before I could get anywhere I heard running from behind me I turn to see Chica flying towards me she managed to take me to the ground and calmly said right in my ear. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want me any more I know you can find someone else."

A creepy smile slowly starched across her face and then I did what I had to do I got her off me and walked to my first class witch was Creative Writing with Mrs. Kimbrell she was a nice teacher although when she put her foot down I came down hard I also had a few girls that were fans of mine in this class but there was this girl call Mangle her real name though was Ashley Hill she was quite a petit vixen.

I thought about asking her out but I pushed that to the back of my mind until the end of class when it hit me like a truck. I had to do a bit of a jog to catch up she was always so smart and pretty she always made straight A's in her classes when I walked up to her I asked her "Hey Ashley can I talk to you for a second." I notice she was blushing but only lightly "Sure, Foxy what did you need to talk to me about." "Well I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime." I stood there feeling like years are flying right out the window just awaiting the answer to my surprise she said. "Foxy, I would adore going out on a date with you." Ashley and I walked to second period together with was algebra I noticed Chica expression on her face go from pissed off to sad in an instant. I sat next to Chica I heard Chica say. "Foxy how could you we were together." Chica by the way you acted this morning you obviously don't like me so I asked out Ashley and she said yes."

"Foxy?" "Yes, Mr. Pat? Wait let me guess go to the main office and take a referral with me right." "I will give you another referral is you act like that again." "Oh... I'm sorry did I get "oh... I'm sorry did I get you mad or nah?" he handed me two referrals and I walked out and down to the main office.

**A/N **

**Hope you all enjoyed that Chapter as much as I had fun writing it and how about all the drama in this chapter. I'm still getting over my writers block I just needed to get something up. Also my next story as in when I'm done with this one will probably be an A&amp;O or Alpha and Omega story because I honestly love that movie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I'm sorry. (This is where you say "It's Okay.") I didn't mean to leave all you guys hangin I just got over my writers block this week and I know it's pretty early in the story for a writer's block but, it happens. Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoy chapter 7 p.s. I don't actually know what I'm going to write yeah. Oops.**

**Ashlee's Pov**

"Foxy?" "Yes, Mr. Pat? Wait let me guess go to the main office and take a referral with me right." The entire class let out a slight oh. "I will give you another referral is you act like that again." Foxy just stood there and smiled as he said

"Oh... I'm sorry did I get you mad or nah?" he handed him two referrals and then walked out of the class. "Okay, now would anyone like to join him down there?" One kid I think his name is Troy, but was always to want to try to be cool. "I would _luv _to join Foxy." Mr. Pat just replied with "Okay, bye."

I just put away my agenda and pulled out my binder, and then Chica seemingly appeared next to me. She looked mad but I could only think of one reason it was because she must have thought that I stole Foxy from her. In fact that was the exact reason I know because she looked at me and said "Hey, Ashlee right?" I was silent for a second and said "Yes, my name is Ashlee, what's it to ya."

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you and Foxy the best of luck with your love." I looked at her puzzled because it seemed like something she would never say. I just replied with an okay and looked back to the board.

**Mikes Pov**

"Hey, fuck you man! You little dumb ass bitch!" "OH yeah! Come at me big man, lil short ass bitch!" Man I really wish he would go back to the hell hole he calls home. I then felt a burning pain on my right cheek I look to see the cheetah animatronic had blood on his fist and his fists raised ready to strike again. He faked a punch to his right and then swung as fast and hard as he could with his left. All I saw was black and then I saw what happened in the fight right in front of me. What really happened is he faked with his right swung with his left then uppercut with the right. He didn't even have a scratch on him. I felt emotions I don't feel often. Hurt, guilt, pain, and sadness all swept over my body then suddenly nothing. Nothing but black. I woke up in a hospital like bed; I could tell I was in the schools infirmary. I looked around to see a nurse but all I saw was just walls my bed and my gown that I assumed they put on me. Then a different type of cat animatronic walked in looked to be either a leopard or maybe a jaguar but never the less for being an animatronic I thought she was kinda cute. She must have noticed I was awake because she walked over and asked in the most angelic voice. "How are you feeling?" I just replied with, "Okay but my jaw and cheek still hurt." It came out very unwordly but she still understood what I said "Okay well Mr. Schmidt, it appears that your cheek bone has been next to shattered by the blow as well as the back side of your lover jaw." I just relied with a head nod and she then asked if I would like to take the operation here or at Halifax. I choose at the school and then she read me off some simple stuff like what they are going to o then she said something that really grabbed my attention. "If patient plays any physical contact sports such as roller derby, lacrosse, rugby union, American football, water polo, handball, slamball, Australian football and ice hockey, wrestling, sumo, boxing, mixed martial arts, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai, judo, forms of full contact karate, and Taekwondo." I just had to interrupter her. "You mean no contact sports? For how long exactly?" she just closed her binder, "Well if I had to guess I'd say probably from one to two months." "Well, I guess… whens the soonest I can get this operation done?" she just flipped through her binder and said. "In a few weeks until then no contact sports, I'll sign this doctors note give this the coach okay." "Okay, I will."

**3****rd**** person Pov**

Mike had a very sullen look on his face as he read the note the nurse had given him he read aloud "Please excuse, Mike Schmidt, from all contact to the, cranial facial, area." Mike just shed a tear knowing this would really kill his dream of being able to play on the team being he would miss at least two or three games. The leopard walked in and said. "Well Mike, you're going to be here in the infirmary for at least a week, if you even need something ring the front desk by pressing the button on the far right and ask for nurse Marie." "Okay, well can I have a pen and a notebook so I don't have to talk it hurts to talk." Mike pulls out his phone and saw that he had five messages from, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and T.J. he just ignored Freddy's an T.J.'s texts and looked at Foxy's text first which read 'Hey, Mikey, I heard what happened in detention today but I have Dain going to get whoever did this to you.' The other text said 'Well Mike, I guess I was able to get out of detention, I'm coming to visit you be there at four-thirty to see you then I have to go to practice.' Mike just texted back. 'Okay see you in about ten minutes.' He then just looked at the text that Chica had sent him which said. 'Mike, I'm sorry I made Foxy choose between me and you on who had to leave and that I had snapped on you that one night.' Mike just texted back. 'Chica its okay, I don't blame you for snapping on me you were just protecting Foxy. Making Foxy pick either you or me was unacceptable, don't bring Foxy in to a conflict you and I are having. I hope four your sake that you either get back together or find someone else.' Just as he hit send he heard a knock at his door he said come in and he saw Foxy, Freddy and a purple bunny he has never seen before at least not in real life. He just heard Foxy say. "Hey buddy, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Mike just took out his pen and notebook and wrote down. 'Thank you. Can you take this note to coach?' Foxy just looked at the note and just said, "Okay I will take this to coach." He just took the note and walked out and said saying 'Freddy, I hope he does what I told him to.' Mike just brainstormed ideas on what foxy was talking about but then he remembered the text foxy had sent him about Dain going out to get that leopard that put him there. That made Mike nervous considering that Dain was about six foot four and probably two-hundred plus pounds and not to mention he was going to be playing tight end this year. Mike just felt kinda bad for the leopard because he knew that leopard would not be having a good day at some point.

**A/N **

**Hey guy's, like I said I just got over my writers block. So I typed you guys a decent chapter and I free wrote this. Like what I mean I type what came to my head it took me about 4 hours to brainstorm enough ideas type this chapter but I do have an I do have a really good idea for my Alpha and Omega story when it comes out. I might put an overview of it up soon but maybe not. Thank you very much to everyone who decided that this story is good enough to add to their favorites list. Any ways I'll see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! My name is not Markiplier and welcome back to another chapter. Good news! New character is introduced, (Mike's) first football practice. Thank you to a guest who left a comment with advice. I know the story is starting to sound repetitive, but trust me I'm trying to make the plot become slowly revealed as the story progresses, and about that "game changer" this chapter will be that. Another thing I know this has been a story almost entirely around Foxy but I'm probably going to shit the attention to Mike. Also before I forget bonnie will probably never play a big role in the story but will be mentioned.**

No POV (Quick Summary of the last few months)

While Mike was in the hospital and the 6 weeks he wasn't able to play, The Sandcrabs (football team) had gone four wins and two losses. Foxy also advanced his relationship with Ashlee while he did eventually forgave Chica for her actions they didn't talk much until recently. For Mike however being one of the only humans at the school and also making the football team, he became quite popular. As for the newest member of the story you will have to read to find out.

Mike's Pov

I was sitting in Foxy's and I's dorm playing some Need for Speed I heard the front door being unlocked and saw Foxy with another, Human? "Hey Foxy, who…" I immediately recognized the face, it was my cousin Adam, I couldn't believe it he came back to Daytona he had aerospace scholarship down in Gainesville (Gators) he was also the starting DE I just had to know. "Hey Adam, why? Why did you come back?" he just replied with something so sarcastic I almost died laughing. "Because I felt bad for how hard I it Jase. Nah I'm only kidding I came to play for you guys and I wanted to be back where I belong here in Ormond. I also missed you cousin." I have to admit we were like brothers growing up as our fathers. But he gave everything to come back to Daytona I don't even know how he is going to afford it so was just so curios "Adam? How are able to afford this I mean I know you have stocks but I just can't figure it out."  
"Well Sean, I don't know if you heard but my mom is in a better place now and since my dad is so poor he can't afford to take care of me, the state pays the school for me and I inherited my mother's stocks in Publix and she left me everything I just kinda ended up coming home and that the state wouldn't pay for .f. But they would pay for school either here of at FSU and I chose here."

"Well the how's being DE/TE been for you?" I just ask because I knew he played DE but he often times played TE because of his size and his ability to jump for being two-hundred forty eight pounds he could vertical 41 inches, he also has height, I mean c'mon he has been to the all-star game all his life and he is already selected for our team this year. While I was thinking he hadn't said anything he just looked at me and said in a concerned tone.

"It's been good, how being a receiver been?" "Well I'm actually not a receiver this year I'm the tailback, you did say you were going to play for us right?"

"Yeah the only problem is coach wants me as fullback, I don't want to play fullback I want to play d-end hell I'll be happy as tight-end and lord know you need a better one than number 43 he can't block or catch." I just looked at him and said in the most serious face I have probably ever made. "True." He couldn't help but smile at that, he said something that surprised me. "Hey Sean what's it like at back?" I just looked at him and just stated. "Well, it is fun, and as far as I know it's especially fun at fullback at least that's what foxy told me. Why are considering being fullback." "Yes, I love the sport and I will play any position even if it's not my favorite." "There's the Adam I know." He couldn't help but crack a smile at the remark as we walk over to Foxy and we decide to play couple games on madden.

Ashlee's Pov

I was in the locker room before cheer practice talking with Rebecca, Christina, Grace, Suzanne, and my sister Heaven. I saw a girl that I never liked her name was Chica, I think, I don't really know considering she never talked out side of her group, they labeled themselves at 'popular', but whatever all I really know is that Foxy dated her before we got together. I was snapped out of my trance by the cheer squad coach blowing her whistle and saying. "Alright ladies today we are going to beat the boys out onto the field, LET'S GO!" we all slightly chuckled and walked onto the field to see the football players doing their laps. I just pipe up. "Well coach I think they beat us out here." She go slightly agitated at that remark and just continued on I looked for Foxy and I saw him me must have saw me too because he gave me a slight wave as did most of the players considering most of are their girl-friends.

We got straight to practice we have our annual game against the Gators this weekend, it's here at are home field, so definitely want to look good considering it's one of the most viewed collage games every year.

Adam's Pov

We just started our warm-ups as did the girls they almost copied out routine but the warm-ups were so easy just some simple butterflies, groin and leg stretches, neck stretches, back pedaling and sprinting, a bit too easy in my opinion. When coach dismissed us to get water quickly I took this time to ask a very important question. "Hey, Mr. Cross did you ever look at the tape I sent you?"  
"Yes I did Adam, I have decided it would be best for you to not play fullback instead I want you to play D-end this game but after this game I would like to see you play tightend, okay." "Okay thank you coach." I just thought to myself 'can't wait till we scrimmage ourselves I really want to pancake number 34' I just got back to practice. Practice seemed like it dragged on for hours probably because it was hours long. Coach called us over and said that we would do and offense versus Defense scrimmage. I heard a lot of yes's and aww's from the crowd. I lined up in my 3 point stance against number 34 and was ready he on the other hand looked nervous but he still went down on his 3 as soon the ball moved I was off I pancaked him and got to Jase with my speed and sacked him. I heard someone say 'who's number 74' I then heard another voice. 'That's Adam, 238 pounds and 6'6".' I look over to the grandstands to see some girls conversing. I just get back to the line and get ready for the next play. "DOWN! SET! HUT, HUT, HUTHUT." Again as soon as the ball moves just push 34 a side and see the run coming toward me I hit with such a force the ball gets knocked loose then I realized I talked Sean this hard I immediately get up but too late foxy already has the ball, I get low to hit the thigh pads I wrap up and tackle foxy for a loss of about 3 yards. I hear the girl's conversing again. 'Is he single?' 'I think so.' I just shake my head I amusement I watch foxy get up easily but I walk over to Sean and pull him up when I line up I don't see number 34 like I have been seeing I see number 98 he's a brown bear I thought I recognized him, too late the ball moved so did I. I did a rip move past him but he grabbed the back of my jersey and pulled me down, I let it go as an accent I just watch Jase throw the ball to a cheetah(C.J.) I get up and get back on the line ready for round two. When the ball moves I just plow into the 98 and he just goes down effortlessly and then he pulls my leg and make me fall. I get up immediately and pull him up by his facemask I ask loud enough for a few people to hear. "You got a problem?" I just throw him to the ground. He the ground with a thud and just stayed there motionless for a few seconds until he gets up and lines up in a 3 point like he wants to line drill me I get in my 3 and I hear Jase say hut and we plow right into each other but I came out victorious I just sat his ass down on the ground. Everyone looked at me in amazement. I just asked "what you haven't ever seen someone get laid out before." I hear coach walking up "well to be fair Adam just sat down our best blocker. Well oops.

Ashlee's Pov after football practice was over grace said she wanted to go meet the new kid we all just waited as we see her running to catch up with him as he walks home we see them stop and talk for a bit she just ran back and said "guy's I'm going on a date with him on Friday.

**A/N**

**Hey just so there's no confusion. Mike, Adam, Foxy are major characters. While literally everyone else is just a minor character. I'm putting two polls up okay so please look them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I don't have much to say other than enjoy.**

**Adam's** **Pov**

"Hey fox man?" "Yeah what's up?" Ms. Wolfe just snapped on us "Adam, Foxy have anything to say." Foxy and I just looked at each other and then we both stoop up and foxy said "Hey Adam, what are you doing after school." I then replied with something I wish I didn't. "I'm getting into your girlfriends pa-" Ms. Wolfe just said with a raised voice. "Just, be quiet and sit down for the next 3 minutes, I get its Friday and your all exited but please relax." She then just blabbered for about the next 3 minutes or so. The bell rang marking the end of the school day. I was a little nervous because I had a date with Grace. Foxy and I were walking to his dorm because he said he wanted to chill for a bit and he also he said he was going to get my suite for me to wear. We got to his dorm we chatted about random topics such as football, friends, video games and our girlfriends. Then Foxy said.

"Well I guess you should get ready for your hot date." Only reason he said hot date it was only casual but still looked nice. I just let out a slight chuckle and then agreed. It took almost forty-five minutes getting ready; Foxy wished me good luck and have a safe night. I had a great night planned for us I had told Suzanne to make sure that Grace wore a swim suit under her clothing no matter what we do; we were going to the beach after our date. I was planning on taking her to Riptides then to The Village then we were going to go to the boardwalk and if I could convince her the beach I was picking her up at 5:30. When 5 o clock rolled around I went to my car and got in started it, gave a quick peace sign and drove off. About 5 minutes later I pulled up to Grace's house she actually lives in a house, it wasn't very big but it was still a house. I turned off the car waited about a minute then climbed out walked to her front door sighed. I very hesitantly knocked on her door she came out with a white Hurley shirt and jean shorts on. I just complimented her on her appearance I walked her to my car opened the passenger door and then closed it very gently closed it behind her. I got in the car when I got in I looked at her and she said something that surprised me.

"Adam you have a really nice car. How did you afford this, I'm being for real." I just looked around and realized it was pretty weird than I had a 2013 Shelby Cobra. I just said. "I just invested my money in the right company's."

"Oh, that explains a lot." I just replied with. "Well we should just go out and have a good time." She just replied with a simple okay and we drove off to Riptides, when we got there I handed to keys to the valet parker and then we walked in and sat down it was about 5:25 still loads of time. I decided on grilled Mahi- Mahi with a side of rice and a sweet tea, while she decided coconut shrimp with salad and tea as well. We ate then when we walked out the valet got our car and we got in. I ask if she was ready she said I honestly want so see a movie. I said "alright what movie to want to see?" she just replied. "Avengers?" I just mentally face palmed. I just said. "Is that really what you want to see?" she just replied with a simple. "No, I want to see The Age of Adaline." I just said. "Well tonight I will watch whatever you want to watch." She just replied with an aww and then when we got to the theater. We bought our ticket no snacks because we just ate. She seemed to really enjoy it but I kinda lost interest but I still stayed awake. After we got out of the movie, it was around 7:45 by the time the movie let out we decided to head towards the board walk, I personally have never seen the board walk so empty it looked like a waste land, while we were walking Grace asked me if I had brought my bathing suit we ended up in the ocean in less than 5 minutes we were just playing around until I decided to go sit on the water line of the rising water warning us of high tide. We were just keeping to small talk until she did something totally unexpected, she kissed me and not just any kiss, a deep passionate kiss where it felt our souls were running through each other. We parted from each other I was just stuck in a stare into her deep brown eyes while she was staring into my hazel eyes. She just pushed me down, and leaned in for another kiss but I stopped her before she could I couldn't help but stop her. I didn't want to risk the rest of our lives if we did take it all the way back to her place or my place, it would end badly for both of us. She then asked. "What's wrong you don't want to?" she said it in such a seductive tone. I just said. "Well, I don't want to go too fast. It would jeopardize the rest of our lives, our friendship. We really should wait Grace." We just then sat there looking at the starts I look over at her and see that she is asleep and I slowly wake her up and decide to take her home. I walk her to her front door, we share a good night kiss then get back in my car, I drive to my dorm set my alarm for my 6 and then just lay in bed or what feels like hours I just myself in my daze, and then just dozed off into my dream.

I was in my bed in Gainesville I woke up because I had a call and it was the chief of police from Ormond Beach, he just said. "Hello, is this Mr. Adam Curry?" "Yes it is." "well I'm sorry to say that your mother has passed away in a drunk driving accident, she was t-boned by a red Mitsubishi Lancer, the driver was intoxicated, and had run a red light and hit her on the driver side killing her instantly I know this will be hard for you kid but she has left everything to you. Your father has been contacted about the accident." I just hung up the phone and cried all day in bed at one point my girlfriend stopped by to comfort me but that did nothing when she left I just turned on the game we were playing against we were playing some crappy D2 team wooing them 28-3, I just laid there and cried until my dream faded and I awoke to my alarm clock singing to me.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter I think this is number 9 but umm I'm starting to come up with a way to wrap up this story don't worry though I will have my A&amp;O story shortly after I finish this story I will have chapter 1 up and posted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N don't have much to say other than how many of you guys are familiar with Alpha and Omega, and the ones that are interested would you read the fanfiction I'm going to eventually write for it. Anyway I'm thinking I'm going to wrap up this story shortly. ): Thank you to Mr. THBHD 10 for the cover art I don't know if you guys can see it because for me I can't so yea.**

VoP s'madA

I woke up around seven it was in fact Saturday witch meant that I had a game today, we were going against the Gators they were six and 'O' but I didn't really care. I got dressed in regular school cloths because the game wasn't until noon and I had plenty of time I did eventually get board of playing video games so I invited Foxy and Mike over for a little while. They abided and came over I. when they got there; I started the conversation by asking "Foxy you ready to play full-back for the first time in forever?" "Yeah I'm not the most feared pirate around for nothing." He said then I replied very hysterically. "I know it's because you scare the shit out of people. Fuckin' sharp ass teeth, looking like a piece of bacon." Mike chuckled as well as myself after me and Mike had settled down mike broke the silence. "How did your date go?" I just hesitated I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to tell the truth at the same time so I only told the partial truth by saying, "it went pretty good nothing to fancy just casual, Riptides, movies then to the beach." Foxy kinda smirked witch kinda pissed me off so I asked is something funny he just said. Yeah I heard from Mary she said you backed out of doing, it, with Grace." I just sat there dumbfounded I should have just told the entire truth. I just let out a slight yes and noticed it was about ten forty-five and I decided we should get ready for the game so we walked to the stadium continuing to conversate. When we got there, there were only a few people a few second string players and a few line men. Once eleven rolled around coach called us over to a corner to give us a prep talk before the game he does this ever game. He just looked at everybody with his light blue eyes that seemed to attack your soul; he then broke the silence by starting. "Toughest game of the year guys, I know you don't want to hear that but it is. Hell you know what though all those statistics are just that statistics. We have more heart than them that are what matters, if you guys play your hearts out stick to your assignment it will show on the score board. Sean I believe it is your turn to lead us in prayer." Mike just looked at me with the 'Really Nigga' face and then put his and on my shoulder I put my hand back on him and then my other hand on t.j. after every one put a hand on someone Mike started (if you're not religious I guess no offense?) "Dear God, we would like to prayer for love, luck, safety to everyone, and to be able to walk away with the 'w'." After grace I put on my jersey on which was a very good looking jersey it was our home jersey our away jersey was just the colors switched but, it was a very good looking jersey. It was firetruck red with a baby blue stripe that started underneath the armpit then went all the way down to our white pants that never changed except for the color of the stripe. Our shoes were black with red on them with blue socks; the helmets were white with our logo on the side. Then I just slipped on my number 74 jersey and then went to go talk to Mike, at eleven ten we walked out onto the field holding hands. Me, Mike, Foxy and Freddy all four of us were holding hands we walked to the tunnel and instead of running out like we normally do we walked out and we were greeted by the cheer leaders on either side of us the four of us walked leading the entire team behind us, we walked to mid-field shook hands with the Gators player's and wished them good game they called the coin toss and lost. We decided to play defense first. Once the ball was spotted at the 48 yard line the defense went in and showed the gators how to play football on first down I put their tightened on his butt then when he fell he pulled on my jersey and had the flag drawn and then we also got a four yard sack so then they were 2 and 19 then they tried to run to surprise us I got right past the tight end and then tackled the running back for a loss of 3 pushing them to 3rd and 21 they had to throw it but the QB just got hammered by one of our line backers. So at 4 and 26 they punted it. Bye the end of the first 15 minutes 17-6 we were winning by a lot and we kept up the pace to kill the Gators 44-20, which meant we had something we had to celebrate for two huge reasons we had gotten off our two games losing streak and dethroned the Gators of their perfect season. So after me and the guys we got the girls so all of us went out to Bahama Breeze to listen to our friend Clarence work his reggae magic. By all of us I meant it was Me, Mike, Foxy, Freddy, Grace, Suzanne, Mary, Kate and Ashlee we were out there until about 2 in the morning laughing and socializing. It was arguably one of the best days of my life. After we got home I just passed out on my bed fully dressed, and that night I ended up crashing on the kitchen table thinking it was my bed I'm very stupid when it very early in the morning.

**A/N Hey guys it's me Adam I don't know if you actually read the authors notes but I just wanted to know if you guys could find the Easter eggs if you can find them all from ch1 to now you will get a shout out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Important author's note! I have made an executive decision to end this story either on this chapter or the next one we will just have to wait and see, don't worry though, anyone who wants to take this story to new heights just pm about it and we will talk more there. Another thing I will be posting a new story at some time in the near future. It will be an Alpha and Omega story for those who don't know. It will probably be longer and better written because I kind of have that one planned out, I just came into this story blind, anyway enough of my rambling. ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**Maxad's VpO**

I woke up with the biggest hangover ever, I just couldn't do anything I just took out my phone to look at whatever pictures were taken last night as I was scrolling I happen to notice a picture of a flyer of a boxing tournament when I saw that my eyes went wider than the sun. I saw my name, Foxy, Mike, Jase, Freddy, Pink Guy, Purple Guy and about six or seven names that I didn't recognize. I knew what I had to do, I just started bawling. After five minutes or so I decided to call Foxy.

… "Hello?"

"Hey Foxy… uh… did you know we signed up for a boxing tournament?" I asked then Foxy said this and it almost made me laugh. "Yeah, how'd you not know?"

"Yeah I was just wondering. Mind if I come over?" I asked just because I didn't feel like video games right now.

"Yeah man, c'mon over." He said with almost no emotion which kind of creped me out I just brushed it off as he is tired. I just hung up I didn't even say 'bye' I just hung up, I took a quick shower pun on a Pink Floyd tank top on and a tan pair of shorts on and then just slipped in to my slides. On the walk to Foxy's Place I saw Bonnie, Chica, Stella, Brooke and a few other girls spreading rumors about Foxy and the rest of the boys. When I finally arrived at Foxy's dorm I knocked he just yelled its open when I walked in Ashley was crying into Foxy's fur, apparently a rumor has been circling around about her going to orgy parties. I have never heard something so obscure. Ashley would never in a million years do that; she is a very fragile little thing.

"Hey, should I come back later?" Foxy just looked at Ashley and they seemed to talk using their eyes or they got lost in each other's eyes. Either way they decided to let me stay. I didn't want to talk about the boxing with Ashley around so I whispered to him. "Does she know about boxing?" He just whispered back "No and let's keep it that way." She must have heard that last part because she just asked in her angelic voice. "What are you guys talking about?" I just mouthed to foxy 'should we tell her' he just replied with a nod. I decided I would tell her while foxy would attempt to keeper her calm if she broke down again.

"Well Ashley, me and Foxy and the rest of the boys are going to a boxing match tonight." With that she just broke down and started bawling again

**Time Skip 10 minutes before boxing**

**Mike's PoV**

"Adam, I don't think I'm ready to fight." I really was nervous I didn't want to have to face Dain in the first round he was easily twice my size. I just walked away when Grace walked up I went over somewhere jus wandering think about how I'm going to take out Dain and whoever I'm going to be facing just as I was walking the announcer came over the loud speaker and announced two names that I didn't recognize. I just kept on thinking how I'm going to win, after only about 30 seconds a two more name were called over the loud speaker I still didn't know them but I walked over to the arena anyway because the primetime match up was next. I just watched as the two opponents started circling each other analyzing each other's fighting technique. Until the one on the right swung and it was an instant K.O. the one who won looked like a Linebacker from the team, but I just brushed it off as the kid who was knocked out looked like he barley weighed a feather. I heard music start to play signaling the arrival of the Primetime matchup it was U Mad Bro? By Kevin Flum then the announcer called over the speaker

"Coming in to the ring weighing 276 pounds standing at an impressive Six feet seven inches, FRITZ SMITH!" a mix of cheers and boos awaited him when he got into the ring. Then Some Where I Belong by Linkin Park came on then the announcer came over the loud speaker "coming into the ring weighing 248 pounds and standing at 6 feet 6 inches, ADAM MURRY!" If there was booing it was drowned out by all the cheers. And with that they bumped gloves and started circling each other analyzing each other's fighting tactic. We have all seen this a thousand times over but these too seemed to have fury built into everything they do trying to intimidate their opponent. Adam just throws a punch seemingly not caring if he landed the hit or not but it caught Fritz off guard. He got straight on his butt then Adam jumped on him flung his gloves off and started beating Fritz senseless, but I saw Fritz trying to reach for something in his pocket he pulls out a butterfly knife and stabs Adam right in the abdomen. I stare in shock at what just happened my cousin who was also my best friend m=just got stabbed and could very well die. I looked across the ring and I see the gang I give them a light nod and we jump in the ring preparing to take down pink guy once and for all. Fritz quickly reacted to this by grabbing his knife and throwing it at me I just ducked under it and then I picked him up over my head jumped flipped so I would land on him and when we hit the ground I heard cracking of bones. I look at him he lays as if I just too the life force out of him. I then turn my attention to Adam he is on a stretcher heading to an ambulance I quickly run over to Foxy of course I ask very frantically.

"Fox man! Let me borrow your car." I just sat there waiting for a response Foxy just threw me the keys. I ran to his car I drove as quickly as I could to the hospital. I didn't know where to go. So I went to the place that had a sign that said 'Emergencies' on it I parked and ran to the front desk. The lady at the front desk asked me.

"Hello, who are you here to visit." I just stood there and aw as I saw Adam go in to what seemed to be and operating room. "I wanted to ask who that was that just went into the operation room." She did some taping on her computer and said what I feared. "The patients name was Adam Murry." I just looked at her and said could it be possible for me to know which room he will be in?" She just looked at me and said. "Sorry we can't be sure of that until the operation is over." I just said okay and sat down. I started to cry faring that my cousin might pass away during the operation. I just cried and cried fearing for my cousin's life wait no he wasn't a cousin he was a brother to me. We were together ever since I can remember. His mom was like my mom my parents were like his parents to him. He was just too close to lose.

**Time Skip 6 hours later**

I was on my phone I had stopped crying not because I wanted to because I just couldn't make any more tears. I was just playing a game called Phases when the front desk lady had come over and told me that Adam was awake. And the operation was a success. I walked into the room where there was a police officer and I recognized him right away as Officer Oakes. He and Adam were talking about what happened. Adam told him everything he could remember then he saw me and said "well my cousin here was also there and I'm sure he would like to explain what happened from his perspective." I had to agree and proceeded to tell the story every moment flashing right in front of my eyes. After I explained everything Officer Oakes, said he would make sure everything is taken care of. After he left I ran over to Adam and hugged him I noticed he was crying so I decided I would attempt to comfort him. When we realized from the hug he just said. "Sean I'm sorry I should have never signed up." I was just about to start crying when I had an idea that would make him feel better I put on his favorite song, a song called Orphan Tears by Yourfavoritemartian, after that I said. "Well they did name you fighter of the night." To my surprise got a slight chuckle out of him. I just smiled at him and decided to let him sleep he seemed really tired. I just said good bye and I would see him tomorrow.

I pulled up to our dorm and just turned on the TV I just sat and watched south park for what felt like days even though it was only about an hour and a half. I got a phone call from Foxy.

"Hey Sean, How are ya holding up." I just replied back with a moan and he said "Well I got you excused from school tomorrow so you can go chill with Adam."

"Thanks Foxy, you didn't have to do that." He just replied back "Nonsense, of course I did." I just said good bye and went to bed. The next day I went straight to the hospital when I got there was a different lady behind the desk I asked for Adam's room she told me as I was walking down I heard moans op pain come from certain rooms, it freaked me out to say the least. I poked my head into Adam's doorway and did a quick whistle to get his attention. Quickly said come in and I stayed with him all day.

**Epilogue (sort of)**

_In the months following my operation Mike would visit Adam in the hospital almost daily and the gang would visit quite often too, He was in love with Grace continued to a point where he felt could marry her. The Sandcrabs went on to win the rest of their game and go on to win the National Championship. Fritz and his crew go put in jail for attempted murder. As for me right now you ask, well you can just say that I'm a very proud mother of an athlete with incredible capabilities, a great personality. The only question that I have is I wonder what will happen to my son he came so close to coming up here with me and his father. I just wish you the best of luck in the world Adam._

**A/N **

**Final chapter guys I cannot thank you all enough for all that you have done for me by favorite, following, giving me tips and keeping me motivated. I have the list on whom favorite the story.**

**wnaruto616****, ****whitewolf1707****, ****dylanben995****, ****casie the cool cat****, ****Woff****, ****TWBHD****, ****Monsterhunter653 **

**Again thank you all for reading the story if you, yes, you want to rewrite, continue, or whatever just pm me about it. Anyway guys,**

**LULT KindivImportant out **


End file.
